Yang's Mission
by BananaMonkeyTaco
Summary: Professor Ozpin sends Yang on a mission. Only problem is that Yang's friends and teammates aren't allowed to know about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me**

**The way I'll be writing may be a bit different from what you're used to. If you've read the inheritance cycle I'm going to be doing it a bit like that where a person's thoughts will be in italics.**

**This takes place after the yellow trailer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY**

Ruby Rose was on her way to pick up some groceries for the team since they were going to have a party with Team JNPR on Friday. She was trying to remember which spices Weiss needed for her special salsa when suddenly the big window at the bar across the street shattered. A man flew out of the debris as well. Dumbfounded, Ruby looked at the stranger who then groaned and went unconscious. What surprised Ruby even more was her sister Yang jumping out of the window as well.

"Yang? Is that you?" she asked.

"Oh, hey sis," Yang replied, surprised at the appearance or her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked since Yang had left only an hour earlier to go out with her friends, saying she won't be back until later.

"It's a long story." Yang said, getting worried now since she knew her sister would want to know everything, but nobody is supposed to know what she's doing here.

"Well we can take care of your friend here and then you can come to the grocery store with me and explain on the way."

_Damnit, now what, _Yang thought to herself. Thinking fast she replied, "no you go on ahead, I have to take this guy to the jail because he was trying to rob the bar."

"Where's your friends?" Ruby asked suspiciously.

_Crap._ "They left about ten minutes ago, I decided to get one last drink before I left but then this guy made his move." _Please believe me little sis._

"Oh." _She's hiding something_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Well I'll see you back at our dorms later ok?" Yang was relieved that she got away. She picked Junior and slung him over her back. "You better hurry with those groceries. You know how Weiss gets if someone is late with the groceries."

"Ok. See you later Yang" Ruby continued her walk to the grocery store thinking about what Yang could be hiding.

While Ruby walked away Yang carried Junior to where she parked her bike. _That was a close one but I don't think I fooled her. Better take Junior to Ozpin, he'll know what to do with him. Only problem is keeping him on the bike._

While Yang was lost in her thoughts she failed to notice Ozpin walking towards her, sipping coffee.

"Did he say anything?" He asked Yang.

Yang jumped in surprised, almost dropping Junior as a result. "Professor Ozpin. Uh no, he said he hadn't seen her before." _How did he sneak up on me?_ she thought to herself as the professor took a sipmof his coffee.

"Hm, another dead end it seems," talking as if to himself. "No matter. Leave Junior with me, I can take care of him. As for you, you should probably head back to your dorm as it's getting late.

"Um, Professor, can I tell the rest of my team about this now? They're getting suspicious and it's getting harder to make up excuses for why I'm gone." Just the other day she barely got out of explaining a cut on her arm she got from fighting a rather annoying man who refused to answer her questions, saying instead that she tripped hit the corner of a table. All she got was skeptical looks.

"I'm sorry but no one else can know about this mission," Ozpin replied. "When we have more information about her then maybe the rest of your team can help you, but until then it's too risky."

"Ok," She said as she put Junior on the ground and got on her bike. "Goodnight professor."

"Goodnight." He said as she drove off. "Another dead end." He said to himself as he looked down at Junior.

**Author's Note:**

**This my first fanfiction so it would really help if you guts gave me some ****constructive**** feedback. Also I am typing this on a Samsung Galaxy Tab 2 so excuse any spelling mistakes. I might be all over the place with my writing style but I've never written a story before unless it was in school but that's an essay format which probably won't work here, but bear(bear or bare? I dont know) with me I'll get use to a writing style... eventually... hopefully... maybe? anyways I hope you enjoyed.**

**Also as a head's up I wrote this after episode 9 so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2. I'll be honest right now and say that I don't know exactly where this story is going so it's almost like I'm reading the story as well. Just for your information this was made the day after episode 10 aired. This chapter takes place entirely in team RWBY's dorm. In my mind, beside the door and opposite to Weiss and Ruby's bed is a small kitchen.**

Yang opens the door to her dorm finding that only Blake is home, reading a book like always. She looks up from her book, slightly surprised that Yang is home early, she usually stays with her friends half the night.

"Hey Yang, you're home early."

"Uh yeah, I thought I should go home a bit earlier because of the test tomorrow."

_When has she started to worry about tests?_ Blake thought to herself. "Don't hurt yourself studying."

"How can I hurt myself studying?" Yang asked.

"Well you're head isn't used to thinking very much," Blake replied with a straight face. "Either that or you could get a-"

"DAMNIT!" Yang yelled. "Papercut."

"-papercut," Blake finished, trying to keep a straight face. Yang looked down from the top bunk accusingly. "Yes?" Blake asked innocently.

Yang narrowed her eyes and said, "Just you wait." Before retreating back to the top bunk to keep whatever dignity she still had.

Blake had ten minutes of silence before she heard a sigh from the top bunk. _Here we go._ She thought to herself. Another two minutes later, she heard a slightly louder sigh. _Three, Two, One, and-_ "Blake, I'm bored."_ -done._

"You're done studying already?" Blake asked.

Yang hung down from the bunk, "It's just so boring reading the same stuff over and over again. Do you know where Weiss is?"

"I think she went training. She won't be back for another half hour," Blake replied. _Probably going to be half an hour of keeping Yang busy for me._ Blake thought to herself.

"Let's do something Blake," Yang sighed.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something that isn't studying."

"That narrows it down." Blake said, still reading.

"Watcha reading?" Yang asked as she grabbed the book from Blake.

"Hey, give it back," Blake said as she got up to grab it. _No no no! Out of all the books she could take it just had to be that one._

"Ninjas of Love," Yang said laughing. "It sounds good."

"Yang, give it back," Blake said, starting to blush and making a grab for the book. Unfortunately, Yang was the stronger of the two and could easily hold Blake back.

"Oh, this looks good," Yang teased.

Blake took a step back. She jumped on top of the unsuspecting Yang, then tried to take the book.

"Woah, looks like you really like this book," Yang said laughing as she held it out of her reach.

Things got even worse for Blake when the door opened as Weiss and Ruby walked in. They looked up and Blake and Yang froze.

"What are you two lovebirds doing?" Weiss said, smoldering a laugh with Ruby. Blake blushed bright red as she realized that she was straddling Yang, one hand right next to Yang's chest supporting her as she reached for the book, as they were inches from each other. Blake snatched the book away and jumped off and quickly sat on her bed, head back in her book, hiding her blush.

Ruby couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "No no, you guys can continue," she said, tears in her eyes.

Weiss joined in and said, "Yeah, we'll give you guys some privacy."

"No, guys it wasn't anything like that," Blake said, still blushing. "I was just getting my book back."

Then Yang started laughing with Weiss and Ruby. "It was called Ninjas of Love," she said laughing.

"It looks like you were practicing," Ruby said, clutching her sides from laughter.

"Guuuys," Blake said as they all laughed. "Come on."

"Whew," Weiss said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But seriously, when did you guys become a couple?"

"We're not a couple," Blake said.

"Awww, but you guys are so cute together," Ruby replied.

"Ruby, come and help me put away the groceries while the two lovebirds talk," Weiss said, bringing the groceries to the small kitchen area set up near her bed.

"Okay," Ruby sighed.

While Ruby and Weiss put away the groceries, Yang hung down from the bed again smirking. "Maybe we can practice again sometime."

"Um, I-I'll think about it," Blake stammered.

**Author's Note:**

**Well didn't exactly see the BlakexYang fluff until about half way through. I may add romance as a side genre but I don't know for sure, tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Also I'm really surprised that I'm writing so much, it just takes about five minutes to get into it and then I just go with the flow really. As for an update schedule, this past week I've been off school so I could write a bunch but when I go back I'll have a lot of catching up to do so there won't be as many updates. I'll try to find the time but what usually happens is I write an entire chapter in one long sitting so yeah.**

**Anyways Remember to tell me what you think of this and what I should work on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a bit more BlakexYang fluff for you guys. Also this was written as of episode 10 just in case new episodes mess up anything here.**

Blake had finally found the best hiding place. Someone had always been able to find her eventually and then she wouldn't be able to read in peace. The top of one of the school towers on the other hand, would be a place no one would look. Even if someone knew she was there, not many people would dare come up. So here she was, reading a book, high on top of a tower enjoying the beautiful day with a book. That is, until a certain blonde female interrupted.

"Blake, there you are. I've been looking all over for you," Yang said, surprising Blake enough that she almost dropped her book of the tower.

"Yang! Don't sneak up on me like that," Blake said. "You almost made me drop my book."

"I'm sorry," Yang sad, giving Blake the look of a kicked puppy. "I'll try to make it up to you," Yang continued in her sad voice. "How's about go to the city and have some fun?" she continued in her usual cheerful tone.

The sudden change from her sad tone to her usual cheerful tone, led Blake to believe that Yang had planned this whole thing out. "Maybe tomorrow," Blake said_. Please don't make me go Yang. It's not that I don't like you, I love you. I'm just not used to having friends and I don't know what to do to have fun._

"Tomorrow's Friday though," Yang replied, pulling the other girl from her thoughts. "We have the party with Team JNPR remember? How's about Saturday?"

_I'll never win this, better just give in,_ Blake thought to herself. "Ok I guess."

"Great," said Yang happily. Yang headed towards the way down and said, "But since you're making me wait you have to spend the whole day with me alright? Good."

"Wait, what? Yang wait!" Blake called after her._ Well looks like I have to cancel all my plans for Saturday, _Blake thought to herself as she sat down and went back to reading her book.

_Ha! That was too easy, _Yang thought to herself as she walked through the halls of the school._ It was like taking candy from a really shy baby._

"Ms. Long, How great it is to see you on such a fine day," a familiar voice said, bringing Yang out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hi there Professor Port. Good to see you too," Yang replied. _I hope he's not here to hit on me._

"The Headmaster wishes to see you right away," Professor Port instructed.

"Do you know why," Yang asked. _It can't be time for another mission already, I did one last night. Where does he get all these leads?_ she wondered.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the slightest clue," Professor Port replied. "I think it's just between you and the Headmaster."

"Ok, thanks anyway Professor Port," Yang said walking away.

"Glad to be of assistance," said Professor Port to Yang retreating figure. "Nice girl, very enthusiastic," he said to himself.

_Well here goes nothing,_ Yang thought to herself as she stood in front of the Headmaster's door. She raised her hand to knock but a voice inside stopped her.

"Come in Yang. It's open," called Ozpin.

_How does he do that?_ Yang thought as she opened the door.

The Headmaster's office wasn't as big or extravagant than some people of power. Most of the wall opposite the door was a part of a window, which had a great view of the city. In the middle of the left wall was a simple stone fireplace, with bookshelves on either side of it. The right wall had even more bookshelves. Not too far from the middle of the window was Ozpin sitting at his desk, which had a computer moniter to the side, and a folder in front of Ozpin. Two chairs were on the other side of the desk, one of which Ozpin was gesturing to at the moment.

"Ms. Long. How good to see you. Please, sit down," he said, pulling Yang's attention away from the scenery.

"Oh, uh ok," Yang said, moving towards the desk and sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Do you know why I sent for you?" Ozpin asked when she sat down.

"You're going to tell me that the mission is almost over and my team can know about it?" Yang said hopefully.

"No. I have found someone that I think might give us some answers," Ozpin said. Leafing through the folder to a certain page he said, "A woman by the name of Lizzy."

"Professor, how do you get all these leads?" Yang asked. "How do you know that this Lizzy has anything to do with this?"

Ozpin took a sip from his coffee and sighed. "I guess you do need to know that much don't you?" he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I would," replied Yang anyways.

"Well first of all, the woman we are looking for has a close friend that goes by the name Linda," Ozpin stopped to take another sip from his coffee. "I believe Linda is our target's informant. The only problem is that I don't know a single other detail about her other than that she's our target's close friend and informer. I think she has a base of operations somewhere and hires other people to get the information our target needs, so as to conceal her own identity." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee. "The only way to get to her then is through _her_ list of informers. Although, all the people I've suspected of being informers you've already taken care of, none of which know Linda. The only reasonable explanation then is that Linda also hires people to talk to the informers for her. Who those messengers are, I have no idea. The reason why I suspect Lizzy is one of these messengers is because ten years ago, she revealed herself to police as an informer of a terrorist group. She gave police their location in return for her freedom. Recently, she's gone to the same bar every week and talks to a wide variety of people. Some of those people work for the people you interrogated. I suspect she's back in the informer business. That's all the information that I'm willing to share at this moment," Ozpin took one last sip of his coffee as he looked at Yang's dumbfounded expression.

"Wow. Who are we hunting and what are they doing to warrant all this secrecy?" Yang asked.

"I don't have enough information to say with clarity I'm afraid," replied Ozpin.

Yang shook her head and said, "This is a lot for me to handle alone. Are you sure my team can't help me?"

"I'm sorry Yang, but if our target realizes that an entire team of huntresses are tracking her, she may do something drastic and I don't know the full power she has. It may be enough to wipe out your team."

"Ok. So when do I go after Lizzy?" Yang asked, somewhat subdued at the enormity of the task she must do alone.

"I need you to be at the Foaming Cup during Saturday night, starting at six," Ozpin said.

"But I've got plans on Saturday," Yang whined.

"I'm sorry Yang, but you need to be there," Ozpin replied.

Yang sighed and said, "Ok Professor Ozpin."

"That will be all Yang," Ozpin said. "You should see about rescheduling those plans for Saturday."

"Ok," Yang said as she left the room. _Damnit. What am I going to tell Blake_ she thought.

**Wow, I kind of went in the zone there for Ozpin's wall of dialogue. Sorry if it's a bit overwhelming for anyone, it's pretty basic really. It goes ****Random person like Junior - Lizzy - Linda - Target**** with the arrows being the information.**

**I think I'm getting better at writing, or I know what to work on: run-on sentences, tenses (I found myself messing up past and present for the Ozpin part but I think I got it), and description. I'll try and work on these more. Also I don't think I'm doing the character's personality perfect, I'll try and work that in it's just now I'm just trying to be able to write.**

**Tomorrow I'm going to try a one-shot to see how I do. It'll be a bit of romantic fluff between a requested couple.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I hope this chapter goes as well as the others. I had a bit of trouble thinking of the beginning, but after about 30 minutes I figured it out. Really long one by the way. Took me at least 4 hours.**

**This was made when episode 10 was out.**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Team RWBY though, was sleeping in because of the party they had had the previous night with Team JNPR, lasted most of the night. Surprisingly, Yang was the first to wake up, even though she was always the last one up. This was probably because she was used to staying up most of the night with friends.

Yawning, Yang stretched and jumped out of bed._ It's Saturday, _she thought to herself, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._ I should get ready and wake up Blake._ Fifteen minutes later and she was ready to go. She went over to Blake's bed and shook her gently

"Blake. Wake up," Yang said.

Blake turned over and asked, "What is it?"

"It's Saturday," Yang answered with a smile. "Remember you said you would spend the whole day with me?"

_Damnit,_ Blake thought to herself. _She's not even going to let me wake up is she?_ "I seem to recall that you were the one who said that." Blake said, sitting up to stretch.

"Yeah, but you didn't object," Yang said.

"I don't remember you giving me a chance," Blake pointed out.

"That was the idea," Yang teased. "Now come on, get changed so we can get some pancakes."

"What? Pancakes? Where?" Ruby said getting up. "I want pancakes. Can I come?"

"No. Today is for me and Blake," Yang told her sister.

"Awwwww. But I want pancakes," Ruby whined.

"Maybe you could get Weiss to make you some," Blake said, when she was finished changing. "Ok Yang. Let's go."

"Age before beauty," Yang said, opening the door for Blake.

"Pearl before swine," Blake retorted as she was going through the door.

Ruby giggled as Yang stood speechless for a moment before leaving to catch up with Blake.

When Yang caught up to her, she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a scream behind them.

"AHHHHHH! RUBY! DON'T WAKE ME UP WITH YOUR FACE NEXT TO ME!"

The dorm room burst open with Ruby sprinting out saying, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Yang and Blake stood on either side of the hallway as a frightened Ruby ran past. Weiss, having ran out of the room after her, was yelling, "You'll be sorry when I'm through with you!"

When they left, Yang and Blake looked at each other and burst out laughing. They walked out to where students could keep their vehicles. Blake suddenly got very uneasy when she realized Yang would be driving her bike. Yang got on the bike and patted the seat behind her.

"Come on Blake," she said. "It's ok. I don't bite."

Getting on the bike, Blake said, "Ok. Just don't go too fa- AHHHHHH!" The scream coming because Yang suddenly put the bike in overdrive. Blake hugged Yang for dear life and prayed that it would be over soon. Five minutes later, which felt like two hours for Blake, they arrived at their destination.

Here we are," said Yang. "Blake, welcome to the Pancake Emporium."

Blake looked up and saw a small restaurant with fading letters on top reading 'Pancake Emporium.' "Are you sure this place is good," Blake asked skeptically.

"Yeah it's great," Yang replied enthusiastically. "Come on. Let's go."

"Ok, ok," said Blake as she got off the bike to follow the blonde inside.

They sat down at a table to eat their pancakes. Yang started to wolf them down immediately. Blake looked at her smiling before Yang noticed.

"Come on," she said in between bites. "It's delicious."

"Ok, ok I will. Don't worry," Blake said. She went to take a bite. Her eyes widened and she said. "This is the best thing I have ever tasted. Why haven't you taken me here before?"

"You never asked," Yang said. Blake only grunted in response.

"Yang, those were the best pancakes I have ever tasted," said Blake once they finished their pancakes.

"They're probably going to be the best you ever _will_ taste," Yang replied. "Well, let's get going," she continued, getting up from the chair.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked, joining her.

"To the mall of course. Where else would we go?" Yang said as she started to leave.

"What are we going to do at the mall?" Blake asked, walking with Yang.

"Well I thought we would try on some clothes first. Then, we could get some pizza or ice cream. After that, I was just going to wing it," Yang admitted.

"Ok," Blake said._ I've never gone to the mall. I wonder what it'll be like?_

Unfortunately for Blake, they had come to the mall at the busiest time of the day. Bright white lights were blinding her, there was a constant noise of people talking over each other, and there were people everywhere. Blake stood closer to Yang. Yang noticed the girl standing close to her. She turned to see what the problem was when she noticed the state Blake was in. She was looking all around, wide-eyed and with dilated pupils. Her breathing was coming faster and faster as she looked around.

_Damnit! I should have known better than to take her to the mall around lunch time. Now she's on the verge of a nervous breakdown and it's all your fault Yang, _Yang thought to herself. _I've got to find a place where she can relax in,. Somewhere she would feel at home._

"Come on Blake," she told her friend. She grabbed her hand and brought her along. Yang was looking at the different store names as she passed them,_ No. No. Nuh-uh. Nope. Come on. There has to be somewh- There! That's it!_

Suddenly, Blake was in a much quieter place with dimmer lights and few people. Yang had managed to find the one place Blake would be comfortable in. The book store. Blake immediately relaxed and let go a long breath. She looked over at Yang's relieved face.

"Phew. That was close," Yang said. "I'm really sorry about that Blake. I forgot that you probably hadn't been to a mall before. It was the stupidest idea possible to bring you here during the lunch hour of all times." Yang looked down depressed at how she had failed her friend.

She looked up surprised when Blake suddenly hugged her. The other girl wasn't a fan of closeness Yang knew. When Blake pulled back, Yang saw a huge smile on her face. "Thank you Yang," she said. "I've never had a better friend than you. Don't blame yourself for making the mistake of bringing me here. You still noticed that I was having a nervous breakdown and you immediately came to my rescue." By now the girl had tears in her eyes.

Yang was surprised to put it lightly. Blake has _never_ showed this much of her emotional side. Yang went over and picked her up in a bear hug. "We're going to be best friends forever," Yang said happily, twirling around, with Blake laughing in her arms.

"Ok, ok. Put me down," Blake said giggling.

Yang put her down and said, "Ok. I think we should stay here until the lunch hour is over. After that we'll eat lunch, and then we'll try on some clothes."

"Yang, are you sure you can stay in a book store until lunch without exploding?" Blake asked.

"Of course I can," Yang said indignantly.

"Well _I_ highly doubt it, so I'll get you a book you might like," Blake said, walking further into the store. Curious as to what book she would get, Yang followed her. Blake stopped at one of the aisles for a minute before picking one.

"Try this one," Blake said, giving the book to Yang.

Yang looked at the title and read it out loud. "'Anger Management for Dummies.' You're going to pay for this Bla-," Yang looked around to find her companion missing._ Oh is that how she wants to play huh?_ She thought to herself as she put the book back. _Well when I find her, she's going to be in big trouble._ Yang then started her quest to find her friend.

Twenty minutes and Yang ended up back at the entrance. "Argh! I give up," she said to herself.

"Good. I'm starving," said a voice behind her.

"Blake? Where were you this whole time?" Yang asked.

"I was watching you the entire time from on top of the bookshelves," Blake said. She continued talking with a smile, "It was very entertaining watching you storm around the store with no idea of where I was."

Yang glared at her and said, "Let's just get something to eat," she said. She started to walk to the food court with a smiling Blake in tow.

"This pizza's not half bad," commented Yang. They had each bought two slices of pizza and sat near the edge of the food court.

"It is pretty good," Blake agreed. She looked around and said, "It's almost like a ghost town compared to earlier." While the mall wasn't empty, there were significantly less people since they arrived.

"That's what usually happens," Yang said. "Most people do their shopping around noon, so this place is packed then. Especially on the weekend."

"So what are we going to do after we're done eating?" Blake asked.

"I was thinking we could go around and try on some clothes," Yang replied.

"Um, I don't know," said Blake nervously.

"Come on Blake," Yang said. "It'll be great. Trust me."

"If you say so," Blake said reluctantly.

After trying on an assortment of different clothes at varying stores, it got closer and closer to six. When it was five thirty, Yang nervously told Blake that she had to leave.

"What? Why do we have to leave now?" Blake asked. _I was just starting to have fun to._

"I'm really sorry Blake," Yang said sadly. "I've really got to be somewhere soon."

"Where do you need to go? And why?" Blake continued asking._ Is it because I'm too boring?_

"Uh. I have to pick up some uh, cookies! Yeah. I have to pick up some cookies for Ruby," said Yang nervously._ Damnit. She'll never believe that._

"Why can't I come?" Blake asked, getting a bit suspicious now. _She's lying._

"Um, because uh, it's far away. Yeah, it's far away and I don't want to bother you," Yang said.

"Don't worry. It wouldn't be much of a bother," Blake said.

"No no no. It's ok," Yang said trying to persuade the other girl. "It's just cookies."

"Is it because I'm not fun?" Blake asked sadly.

"Huh? What? No! No. It's not because of that Blake," said Yang, moving over to comfort the other girl. "I had a great time today. Didn't you?"

Blake stepped away from the other girl's embrace on the verge of tears and said, "Don't lie to me Yang. You just don't like me. Well if that's how you feel then fine." Blake ran out of the store tears coming out of her eyes.

"Blake! No wait!" Yang called after her. She tried to chase her friend but soon lost track of her. She ran to the exit hoping she might be by her bike, but she wasn't there. "God damnit!" she yelled, punching the concrete wall of the mall and putting a dent in it. "How couldn't she tell that I loved her?" Yang asked herself sadly. She walked to her motorcycle in tears and drove off.

"Then why did she lie?" Blake asked herself. She had been sitting on the roof of the mall, so she was just able to make out Yang's final words before she left. "Yang's hiding something important, and I have to find out what," Blake told herself.

**Holy crap! That took probably the amount of time it took to make chapter 3 AND The Reaper and The Knight COMBINED. I am pretty proud of it though. I didn't want to go into Blake and Yang trying on clothes because I'm neither gay or a girl. I'm one of those guys who look for functionality. If it works like a pair if pants and a shirt that both fit me, I'll wear them. I don't know if you noticed at how bad I am coming up with names (Luigi's Spaghetti Diner & Pancake Emporium). That's probably one of my worst skills but it doesn't really matter much.**

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Please tell me what I need to work on.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here it is guys. I'm finally doing Yang's Mission Chapter 5. I never felt ready because I would need to describe an OC and how she would act. I've got the picture in my head since I thought of her in chapter 3. It's just that I never felt good enough to write her. Until now. Let's see how this goes.**

**This was made as of episode 11.**

Yang parked her bike outside the bar. She wiped away any last tears from her face and walked to the door of the Foaming Cup. _I'm sorry Blake, _she thought to herself_. This is something that must be done._

Blake, who had been following Yang since she left, saw Yang stop at this seemingly random bar._ This doesn't look like a place to get cookies. Yang wouldn't leave a friend to go to the bar either. So why did she lie to me just to come here?_ Blake wondered.

Yang opened the door to the bar and stepped inside. She was suddenly assaulted with the strong scent of alcohol mixed with cigarette smoke and sweat. Yang took a moment to recover herself, then went to the bartender and ordered a drink. Once she got her drink she got herself comfortable for the wait.

Blake stayed on the rooftop for two minutes so Yang could get settled. When she was about to jump off the roof, a black car drove up and a woman came out.

For a woman who was going into a bar, she was presenting herself as rather weak. She was wearing short, thick heels. She was also wearing tight black pants with a white shirt. The shirt was covered by a black jacket. She also had shoulder length red hair. But what Blake thought was strangest of all was that she was wearing a wide pink hat with a feather attached. Along with that she was wearing a pink feathery scarf.

Blake waited for this woman to enter, and contented herself to wait some more. _I wonder who the hell that was._

Yang saw the strange woman enter the bar. Her eyes narrowed slightly. _I wonder if that's Lizzy _Yang thought to herself. _She definitely knows what she's doing if she's dressed like that. She probably doesn't have to worry about being mugged if she works for whoever I'm after. She's probably protected._

The woman came to the bar and got a drink. Then she went to sit at a table in the corner.

_Well no sense in waiting_ Yang thought to herself as she got up from the bar. She walked straight to the strange woman. The woman quickly noticed Yang walking over. When Yang stopped at her table, she looked at Yang like she wasn't good enough to approach her.

"What do you what?" she asked shortly.

Yang ignored the hostile glare and replied, "Are you Lizzy?"

"Why? Who asking?" she said.

"I'm asking and would like an answer," Yang replied, getting tired of this ignorant woman trying to belittle her.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed at the threat. "I would suggest you leave before you get hurt," she said in a low voice. Those nearest to the women started to head for the door, sensing trouble.

Yang pretended to think. "Hmm. I don't think so. I think I've got some questions for you first."

"And I think you've made a bad choice," Lizzy replied, a mischievous smile playing on her face.

Yang was about to reply, when she sensed danger behind her. Activating her Ember Celica, she spun around and punched her first attacker in the gut. The other one raised his gun to shoot. Yang shot her Ember Celicas behind her to propel herself into him. She shot him with her Ember Celica so he went flying across the bar.

By now people were running to get out of the bar. Blake saw everyone running away._ Yang_ she thought, jumping off the roof. She ran into the crowd of people running in the opposite direction.

Yang didn't have any time to pay attention to the people who were running away. She turned around, ran and shot Ember Celica at her first attacker, finishing him off. Yang turned to look at Lizzy. Lizzy smirked as she took of her jacket, revealing something near her elbows that looked similar to Yang's Ember Celicas. Lizzy flicked her arms back, activating her weapon.

Her weapon quickly covered her forearms and hands. Then blades came out of the makeshift sleeves on the outsides of her wrists. The blades started near her elbows, they curved inward a bit until the middle of her forearms. Then they curved back out until the middle of her hands, where they sharply curved back in. They ended at a razor sharp edge away from her hands. Putting each side together would probably look like a fish.

Lizzy jumped at Yang, moving her right arm back to strike. Yang blocked the attack, but before she could counter, Lizzy followed through with her first attack that had angled her down. She then slashed up at Yang with her left arm, forcing Yang to jump back. Once again using her momentum, Lizzy used her strike to jump up. She spun around and surprised Yang with a solid kick in the face.

Yang got knocked down from the force of the kick. All of this fighting had happened within the span of fifteen seconds. Yang took a moment to actually register the fact that Lizzy could fight. All she had been doing so far was reacting and hadn't been thinking. Now Yang was ready to face her adversary.

Yang stood up, ready to run at Lizzy. Unfortunately for Yang, she didn't see that Lizzy was in front of her. Yang ran straight into Lizzy's blade. It went halfway through her stomach before her momentum ran out. Yang looked at Lizzy wondering how she got so close. Her stomach started to feel weird. Yang looked down and saw Lizzy's blade halfway through her stomach. Yang looked up at Lizzy, her face a mixture of anger and fear. Lizzy wrenched her blade out of Yang's stomach, stepping out of the way as Yang fell to the floor.

"NOOOOOOO!"

Lizzy looked at who had screamed. She barely had time to parry Gambol Shroud as Blake jumped at her, enraged. Blake continued with her attack, slashing at whatever opening she got. Lizzy was still surprised at the sudden attack, but she quickly recover and looked for the girl's weakness. While she was looking though, she failed to notice Blake sliding her katana out of it's sheath. Suddenly, Lizzy was forced to block twice as many slashes. Then suddenly, Blake pushed Lizzy back with Gambol Shroud and activated her pistol. Lizzy jumped and dodged the shots. Coming closer, she jumped at Blake, raising her arm to attack. Blake quickly turned Gambol Shroud into it's katana mode and blocked the attack. She prepared herself for another one but Lizzy was already halfway to the exit.

Lizzy could've finished the other girl off, but there was no reason really. She wasn't being paid or anything. She needed to get away though, she could already hear sirens in the distance. She showed the blonde haired girl not to mess with her though, so she didn't expect her to come after her again.

Seeing the strange woman leave, Blake sheathed Gambol Shroud and ran to Yang. She knelt down and turned Yang on her back. Yang already had a big pool of blood under her and was still bleeding fast. Blake tried to stem the flow of blood until someone who could help arrived.

Yang's eyes opened slightly to look at Blake. "Hey Blake," she said weakly. "Sorry about earlier. I needed to go after Lizzy, Ozpin made me. I guess he didn't expect her to be a fighter." Yang took a deep, shuddering breath, before continuing sadly. "I hope this isn't the end for me."

"Don't worry Yang," Blake said with tears in her eyes. "You're going to make it Yang. Then we can find Lizzy and take her down. Together this time."

"Blake, if I die I want you to know," Yang started to cough violently.

"Shhh Yang. Save your energy," Blake told the other girl. "I can hear the ambulance. It's almost here. They'll help you."

"I don't have enough time," Yang said. She was so weak Blake had to lean in to hear her. "Get Ruby to tell you everything." Yang took one last breath before closing her eyes.

Blake was about to scream for Yang to wake up when she felt her breathing. Yang was alive, barely.

**Wow. I didn't think the story would have Yang get hurt that bad. I think I did decent at the description of Lizzy and the fight. What do you guys think? Was I good? Bad? Want me to kill myself?**

**Just to let you guys know, I'm abandoning the idea for chapter 2 for 50 Shades of Pink Fluff. Maybe I might try again, but it didn't go too well. I don't know what's coming up tomorrow.**

**Remember to tell me how I did, and what I need to work on.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this is going to be the first story I'm writing on my old laptop. I can already tell I'm going to be writing a lot faster. Since I'm writing so much faster my mind will get used to it and hopefully I'll be making longer fanfictions. The only problem I'm seeing is writing anything with an apostrophe. On my tablet, there would be a quick spell check like thing that would change the word to a contraction. On this, it doesn't, but I'll just have to get used to it. Now without further ado, here's Yang's Mission Chapter 6**

The ambulance had arrived shortly after Yang went unconscious. The paramedics quickly took her to the nearest hospital. Blake asked to stay beside Yang in the ambulance, the paramedics allowed her to. Blake called Ruby and Weiss and told them to meet her in the hospital. They wanted to know what happened but Blake told them it was better to say in person.

When the ambulance arrived at the hospital, Yang was rushed to the emergency room. The doctors said that Blake would have to wait outside until Yang became stable. Shortly after Ruby and Weiss showed up.

"What happened Blake?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Yang left me at the mall." Blake answered. "She went into this bar. I wondered why she would do that so I followed her. After a few minutes, everyone started running out of the bar. I ran inside and saw Yang run into this lady's arm blade."

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked, tears coming into her eyes.

"I don't know," Blake replied sadly. "Unfortunately, that lady ran away. That was probably for the best though. She was very strong and it was only a matter of time before she found a weakness in my attack."

"Well at least you're not hurt," Weiss said.

As the three girls were thinking about Yang, the door opened to reveal one of the doctors. "Your friend is stable now. You may see her."

"Will she be okay?" Ruby asked.

"We expect her to make a full recovery," the doctor replied smiling.

Relief washed through each of the three girls as they rushed into the room. Yang was still unconscious though, so they decided to sit in the chairs next to her bed.

After a few minutes, Blake said, "Ruby, before Yang fell unconscious, she told me she needs to tell me something." Ruby looked up at Blake expectantly. "She never told me though. She said you would tell me instead."

Ruby thought for a moment before replying. "Yang once told me something really important. She said that if she ever goes away, that I needed to tell her. Blake, I'm really sorry, but I don't think I should tell you. Yang's not gone, and she's going to recover within the week. I don't want her to get mad at me and I think she should tell you herself."

Blake gave Ruby a pained look. "But why does it have to be so secretive?"

"Blake I really don't think I should tell you," Ruby said. "I really don't want to make Yang mad."

"Oh come on Ruby," Weiss said. "Just tell Blake. It's obviously causing her distress."

Ruby thought for a minute. "Fine, just don't tell Yang ok? She actually just told me this on Friday. For once she didn't seem to be in control. She wasn't completely confident in her actions like she usually is. She sat beside me on my bed and asked if I could keep a secret. I said 'Of course Yang. If you need me to keep a secret, then keep a secret I will.' Then she told me the secret." Ruby took a deep breath._ There's no going back on this_ she thought to herself. Blake leaned in closer to hear what the secret was. Even Weiss was interested. "Yang told me that she loves you Blake.

Blake took a moment to comprehend what Ruby had just told her. Then Blake started to blush bright red. Before Blake could say anything though, Ozpin walked into the room.

"Hello girls," he said.

The three girls were speechless. Weiss was the first to recover though. "Hello Professor Ozpin," she said. "What brings you here?"

"A confession unfortunately," Ozpin replied.

"A confession?" Ruby asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I'm responsible for your sister getting hurt," Ozpin answered.

"What?" Ruby asked. "How would you be responsible?"

"It's quite a long story actually," Ozpin took a sip from his ever-present coffee mug before continuing. "You see, I've given Yang a mission for the past couple of weeks. I believe that a criminal mastermind is planning something big, so I sent Yang to investigate."

"Why didn't you tell us about it?" Weiss asked.

"I didn't want anyone else to know about this mission, just in case word got out. If that happened, it would be near impossible to track down the target."

"Target? Who's the target?" Ruby asked.

"That's the problem," Ozpin answered. "I don't exactly know. What I do know is that there has been an increasing amount of suspicious activity in the city over the past five years. I need to know what exactly is going on. With the amount of trickery running through the city, I suspect someone might be trying to it over."

A stunned silence came over the room. "You can't be serious Professor Ozpin," Blake said. "Taking over the WHOLE city? That seems a bit too big for anybody."

"That's just the thing though. I don't think it's any one person, or even a small group. I think it's a big organization preparing to take the city by force. And if my suspicions are correct, they would be trying to take over the other four major cities as well. Now I can't let this plan go on. I sent Yang alone until she needed reinforcements, I think that time has come. Now I'm asking you three, will you join Yang and help stop whoever it is that's trying to take over the city?"

"Of course you can," Ruby said. Blake and Weiss nodded.

Ozpin smiled a little bit. "I knew you three would say that. You have a lot of good in your hearts. I will give you your missions when you are needed. For now though, watch over Yang."

**That was actually shorter than expected but oh well. I still think that went pretty well though. I plan on a lot of things with this story, don't expect to see the end anytime soon. I don't even know if it'll be done by the end of the year. Not that there will be a hundred parts, but along with other stories it may take a while.**

**My upload schedule may mess up a little bit because my dad is going to be turning off the internet from time to time. Some days my stories will be uploaded later in the morning/day and other times it'll take a couple days. Don't worry though, if it takes three days to upload, there'll be three stories waiting for you guys then.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Please tell me what I'm good at and what I need to work on, it will really help me decide on what to work on.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So this story may have deviated from its original idea. I have been planning this story to be pretty long so things were bound to change eventually. I may change the summery and/or title, although I'm reluctant to change the title because some of you may not find it again. Still, depending on how long this story goes on for, I may have to change it since it's no longer **_**Yang's**_** Mission, it's more like Team RWBY's mission. I probably won't name it Team RWBY's Mission since that's not that creative. If any of you have really good summery/title ideas, then feel free to suggest them.**

**This was made as of episode 11.**

Yang slowly woke up. She opened her eyes but shut them immediately when she was blinded by bright white lights. She groaned and raised her arm to cover her eyes.

"Guys she's awake," someone said.

"Ruby?" Yang asked. _Where am I? How did I get here?_ Yang tried to think of what she was doing before sleeping. She heard footsteps and someone moving around the room. This was followed by groans and muttering, presumably Ruby waking whoever was in the room with her. Then Yang remembered fighting Lizzy.

"Where is sh- Ahhh!" Yang gasped in pain as she quickly sat up to look for danger. _Ah! I forgot that I was stabbed._

"Yang!" she heard Ruby say. She felt hands on her shoulder gently push her down. "Don't move or you'll open up your stitches."

"Where am I?" Yang asked, finally opening her eyes. She saw Ruby's worried face on the left side of her bed. To her right was Weiss and Blake, the latter also had a slightly worried look, even though she usually never showed emotion of any kind.

"You're at the hospital Yang," Ruby answered. "You were stabbed remember?"

_Oh crap! How am I going to get myself out of this one?_ Yang thought to herself. "Y-Yeah, I remember. What happened after though?"

"Before that lady could finish you off, I attacked her," Blake answered.

"Huh? How did you get there?" Yang asked. _I thought I left her at the mall. She wasn't supposed to be there. Now it'll be twice as hard to make up a good story if she saw me._

Yang must have shown some of her inner turmoil because Weiss said, "Yang, you don't have to worry about lying to us anymore. Team RWBY's going to work together on this case."

Yang couldn't believe it. After all this time and her friends can finally join her. She could barely contain her excitement.

Ruby giggled and Weiss said, "We assume by your shaking that you're happy."

Yang took a calming breath and replied, "Damn right I am."

At that moment Ozpin walked into the room. He took a sip from his coffee and said, "I assume from your smile that your team told you the news."

"Thank you so much Professor Ozpin," Yang said. "It's going to be so much easier now that I have backup."

"Hm. Quite so," Ozpin said, taking a quick glance at Blake. "Well you'll have to have a break for the next month."

Yang looked at Ozpin quizzically and asked, "Why?" Ozpin looked at the bandage on her stomach meaningfully. Yang put two and two together, "Oh. Good point."

"Not to worry though. The doctors said you'll be fine. You can move to the infirmary at Beacon tomorrow if you please. After a week you can start to take classes again, but you won't be allowed to do anything too physically exerting."

"So does that mean no weapons practice?" Yang asked.

"I'm afraid so," Ozpin replied. "Now before I go, I really must apologize."

"Why would you need to apologize Professor?" Weiss asked curiously.

"It was my fault that Yang got injured," Ozpin said. "If Ms. Belladonna hadn't followed you Yang, you would be dead. I should have done some more research into Lizzy, maybe even sent out a scout. Instead I was impatient and sent you immediately. And for that I must apologize."

Yang was stunned. Ozpin was never one to make any kind of mistake. To her, he was the one who knew exactly what was happening at any given moment. "I-It's ok Professor Ozpin, it was my fault too. I should have been more prepared, if I had, she probably wouldn't have stabbed me so easily."

"Thank you Yang. You have shown me the world still offers second," Ozpin said. Ozpin turned around and walked through the door, before he close the door however, he said, "Now I suggest you all get a lot of rest and prepare for the coming battles."

"I'm so glad you're ok Yang," said Ruby tearfully. "When Blake called me and Weiss we came right away."

"It's alright sis," Yang said to calm down her sister. Turning to Blake she said, "I can't thank you enough Blake."

Blake blushed slightly and said, "It's what friends do Yang."

Noticing that the two girls needed privacy, Weiss beckoned Ruby to the door. "Ruby, I need to tell you something. Come outside with me for a minute."

Ruby looked up quizzically. "Uh, ok I guess."

With Ruby and Weiss out of the picture, Yang decided to ask Blake some questions. "Blake, you do realize that I would never leave a friend like that."

"I know, that's why I followed you," Blake said. "I knew something was wrong so I waited on top of the mall near you're bike, and I followed you when you left."

_Wait, didn't I say to myself that I loved her? Did she hear it?_ Yang thought to herself. Looking at Blake didn't reveal anything as usual. "It's a good thing you did."

"Yeah I guess so," Blake replied.

**I'm sorry about this being so short today guys. I was going to write it, but then my mom was home so I stayed upstairs with her for an hour or two because she hasn't slept because of work. Then when I went back to my laptop (it's not portable since I need a huge desktop screen) I didn't feel like writing. When I did, it was utter crap. It's actually 11 pm right now when I'm finishing this so I didn't have a lot of time left.**

**Tomorrow I'll finally write another chapter for 50 Shades of Pink Fluff and the next chapter for this. The day after that, I'll write The Missing Diary and maybe a one-shot.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. I think the next chapter will be pretty good. Tell me what you think of this chapter, and I hope you all have a great day/night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, we're getting close to those double digits. Maybe I should spam my way there, I am a bit impatient… Don't worry, I won't give you crappy chapters just so I can get a milestone faster. What's the point in having a bunch of chapters if they're going to be crap right?**

**Also, along with the title/summary change, I would like to name all of the chapters. I'm really bad at creating names so if you want to suggest some for the chapter, just suggest a name on the chapter of choice. If you're reading this two years after this story has been finished, and everything has a name, it means I'm probably not taking any more suggestions.**

**If you're wondering about my hiatus, I've got the information on my profile.**

**This was made as of episode 11.**

The next morning, Yang was moved to the infirmary at Beacon. In their spare time, the rest of Team RWBY would visit her there. After the week was up, they had a big party in their dorm that lasted long into the night. They woke up just before noon and got ready for a day of nothing.

Weiss was making coffee for the others when there was a knock on the door. "Ruby, can you get the door?"

"Sure," Ruby answered, rubbing sleep from her eyes. She opened the door and was surprised that it was Glynda Goodwitch. "U-Uh, good afternoon Ms. Goodwitch," Ruby said.

"Good morning to you," Glynda replied with a frown. "You are to report to Professor Ozpin in fifteen minutes."

"Yes ma'am," Ruby replied. Glynda nodded and walked away. Ruby closed the door.

"Who was that?" Weiss asked when she heard the door close. She wasn't a morning person. Until she had her coffee, she wasn't able to do much other than to think about coffee or sleep.

"It was Ms. Goodwitch," Ruby replied. "She said we have to be at Professor Ozpin's office in fifteen minutes."

Ruby waited a moment for Weiss's sleepy mind to put two and two together. Weiss unfortunately had begun to drink her coffee when that happened. She choked on the coffee and put it down.

"Fifteen minutes?" she asked. Ruby just nodded. "Well we have to hurry. Blake, wake up," she called.

"I am," Blake replied without opening her eyes.

Weiss huffed and said, "Wake up Yang, we need to be at Professor Ozpin's office in fifteen minutes."

"Ok," Blake replied, getting up. Turning around to face Yang, she reached up for some of her hair. Ruby noticed this, but before she could warn her, Blake tugged on the hair. Ruby quickly ran over to Weiss, hoping she would protect her in case Yang's fury included her.

Blake's action immediately caused Yang to open her eyes and jump off the bed. Her red eyes saw Blake as the one who pulled her hair.

Yang was about to act when Blake simply said, "We need to be at Professor Ozpin's office in fifteen minutes."

Yang eyes quickly changed back its normal lilac color. "Fifteen minutes?" Yang exclaimed.

After fifteen minutes of a rushed morning though, they were all standing outside Ozpin's office.

"You can come in," Ozpin called from inside.

They all went inside and sat down.

"Is this going to be a mission?" Ruby asked excitedly.

Ozpin smiled and took a sip of his coffee. "Yes it is. But I'm afraid most of you aren't going to be doing anything, as long as everything goes ok."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Well, Lizzy now knows that someone is after her. She has probably changed her routine, and keeping that routine hidden. I have seen one part of her routine though, and I will need Blake to track her," Ozpin said.

"Wait, why can't we all go?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, Blake is a lot stealthier than any of us," Weiss said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Ruby said, disappointed that she wouldn't be a part of the mission.

"Don't worry," Ozpin said. "You and Weiss will still act as backup in case anything goes wrong. Just make sure you're far enough away."

"Really? Thank you Professor," Ruby said excitedly.

"So Blake, do you wish to take part in this?" Ozpin asked, since Blake hadn't said anything yet.

"Yes sir, I do," Blake replied.

"Good. Now I've seen Lizzy take different paths every night, but she always ends up somewhere in this area around nine," Ozpin said, pointing to a map on his desk. "All four of you will have the day off on Wednesday so you can follow her."

Yang coughed and said, "Will I be doing anything?"

"No Yang," Ozpin replied. "Your wounds still have to heal."

Yang sighed.

"Well, good luck," Ozpin said as they got up out of their chairs to leave.

"You ready Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied. "Let's go."

"Be careful you guys," Yang said from the doorway.

"Don't worry Yang," Ruby said. "We'll be fine."

"Good luck Blake," Yang said, a worried look in her eyes.

Blake blushed slightly and said, "Thank you."

Then the trio was off to spy on Lizzy.

Ruby and Weiss were roaming around the area while Blake was looking from the rooftop. They had been waiting for over an hour and were about to head back home when they saw her. She was walking across the street heading towards an alleyway. Ruby and Weiss headed in the general direction of the exit of the alleyway. Blake jumped from rooftop to rooftop, determined to find the place where she met her informers. She wanted nothing more than to kill the woman for hurting her friend.

Blake didn't even make the slightest of sounds while she was running. Even Ruby and Weiss had no idea where their teammate was.

After trailing Lizzy for fifteen minutes, Blake had an idea of where she was headed. Another five minutes and her guess was correct, Lizzy was going back to the Foaming Cup. _Why would she go back to the place where she was attacked?_ Blake thought to herself. _It doesn't matter, time to head back home._

Back at their dorm, Yang was pacing back and forth. _Where are they!_ She thought to herself. _They should've been back half an hour ago. What if Lizzy noticed them and they're dead? What if she's trapped them and is holding them hostage? What if-_

"Yang! We're back," Ruby said as she opened the door.

"Where have you been?" Yang asked. "You should've been back half an hour ago!"

"Lizzy was the one who was late," Weiss said. "We waited nearly an hour before she showed up. We were about to head back home," Weiss added as an afterthought.

"Sorry we were so late Yang. We had to report to Professor Ozpin first," Blake said. "Also it turns out that Lizzy is still going to the Foaming Cup."

Yang looked at Blake quizzically. "Why would she be going to the place where I attacked her?"

Blake shrugged and said, "I have no idea. Maybe she doesn't see you as a threat, or she has more guards now."

Yang thought about it for a moment. "Still, it doesn't make much sense."

**Guys, I am really sorry about all the short and crappy chapters that I've written the past few days. I'm just trying to create a surplus of stories so I don't feel so strapped for time. The next chapter for this will have some action though, it might even be mostly action.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. Tell me your ideas for title/summery/chapter names. See you all tomorrow.**


End file.
